A boat hull situated on a body of water is subjected to several forces that can give rise to important stresses. In calm water, the weight of the vessel and the buoyancy are balanced out and the stresses imposed on the hull are in general low. In a swell, the buoyancy is unequally spread out and the vessel then undergoes hogging or sagging according to the configuration.
When the hull is of catamaran type, the stresses are complex. Indeed, a catamaran hull is constituted of two floats connected by a platform. The forces exerted by water on the two floats may be dissymmetrical and lead to considerable stresses. In order to be able to deal with these stresses, it is known to implement maintaining structures, commonly called beams, connecting the two floats forming the hull of the catamaran. In habitable catamarans, these beams take the form of bulkheads having an inverted U-shape profile, each branch of the inverted U being housed in one of the floats of the hull.
The presence of these bulkheads conditions the internal layout of the hull and greatly limits the space available for the internal volumes. Indeed, any modification of the bulkheads consisting of the beams may have an influence on the strength of the hull faced with the different stresses mentioned previously. It is thus understood that a habitable catamaran hull makes it possible to benefit from good stability and good strength at the price of a loss of internal volume, which greatly reduces the layout possibilities of such hulls.
There thus exists a need for a hull which makes it possible to benefit from the stability of a catamaran hull while enabling the layout of large internal volumes.